List of SpongeBob Episodes
Tea at the Treedome/Reef Blowers/Help Wanted #RippedPants/Bubblestand #Jellyfishing/Plankton #Boating School/Naughty Nautical Neighbors #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple #Pickles/Mermaidman and Barnacleboy #Jellyfish Jam/Hall Monitor #Squeaky Boots/Sandy's Rocket #Opposite Day/NaturePants #F.U.N./Culture Shock #Squidward the Unfrendly Ghost/MuscleBob BuffPants #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month #ScaredyPants/I Was a Teeange Gary #SB-129/Karate Choppers #Suds/Sleepy Time #Valentine's Day/The Paper #Arrgh!/Rock Bottom #Texas/Walking Small #Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula #Hooky/Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 2 #Your Shoe is Untied/Squidward's Day Off #Something Smells/Bossy Boots #Bubble Buddy/Big Pink Loser #Dying for Pie/Imitation Mr. Krabs #Wormy/Patty Hype #Squidsville/Grandma's Kisses #Life of Crime/Pre-Hibernation Week #The SpongeBob Christmas Special #Dumped/Survival of the Idiots #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3/Squirrel Jokes #The Smoking Peanut/Pressure #Gary Takes a Bath/You Wish! #Frankendoodle/Welcome to the Chum Bucket #The Secret Box/Band Geeks #The Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love #Procrastination/I'm with Stupid #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown #The Fry Cook Games/Jellyfish Hunters #Squid on Strike/Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm #The Algae's Always Greener/SpongeGuard on Duty #Club SpongeBob/My Pretty Seahorse #Just One Bite/The Bully #Idiot Box/Nasty Patty #Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Krab's Trash #As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns #Rock-A-Bye Biavle/Krab-Borg! #Krusty Krab Training Video/Wet Painters #SpongeBob's House Party #Chocolate with Nuts/Superfriends #CLAMS/New Student Starfish #SpongeBob B.C. #The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean #Safety Freak/Born Again Mr. Krabs #Krabby Land/The Camping Episode #Plankton's Army/Mistaken Identity #The Lost Episode #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot #Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man #The Lost Matress/Krabs vs. Plankton #Where's Gary? #Good Neighbors/Skill Crane #Selling Out/FunnyPants #Lost in Time #Enemy in-Law/Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 6 #Patrick SmartPants/SquidBob TentaclePants #Krusty Towers/Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Ghost Host/Chimps Ahoy #Karate Island/Whale of a Birthday #Wishing You Well/All That Glitters #New Leaf/Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck #That's No Lady/Squidtastic Voyage #The Thing/Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb #Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies #The Pink Purlior/Squid Wood #Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum #Friend or Foe? #Night Light/The Original Fry Cook #Waiting/Rise and Shine/Fungus Among Us #Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Goold Ol' Whats His Name #New Digs/Krabs @ la mode #Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket #Breath of Fresh Squidward/To Love a Patty #Money Talks/SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Sponge/Sing a Song of Patrick #A Flea in Her Dome/A Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate #Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch #SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis #Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack #Blackend Sponge/Mermaidman vs. SpongeBob #The Imnates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel #The Pest of the West #20000 Patties Under the Sea/Battle for Bikini Bottom #WhoBob WhatPants? #2 Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge #Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanely S. SquarePants #House Fancy/Krabby Road #Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice #Spongicus/Suction Cup Symphony #Not Normal/Gone #The Spilnter/Slide Whistle Stooges #A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached #Giant Squidward/No Nose Knows #Patty Caper/Plankton's Regular #Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party/Grooming Gary #SpongeBob vs. The Big One #Porous Pockets/Choir Boys #Krusty Krushers/The Card #Dear Vikings/Ditchin' #Grandpappy the Pirate/Cephalopod Lodge #Squid's Visit/SpongeBob's To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants? #Shuffleboarding/Professor Squidward #Pet or Pests/Komputer Overload #GullibePants/Overbooked #No Hat for Pat/Toy Store of Doom #Sand Castles in the Sand/Shell Shocked #Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Sell Anniversary #SpongeBob's Truth or Square? (Part 1) #SpongeBob's Truth or Square? (Part 2) #Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns #Neptune's Party #Tentacle-Vision/I Heart Dancing #Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy/The Inside Job #Greasy Buffons/Model Sponge #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Gary #Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Krabs #The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Squidward in Clarinetland #SpongeBob's Last Stand #Back to the Past/The Bad Club Guy for Villians #A Day Without Tears/Summer Job #One Coarse Meal/Gary in Love #The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze #The Cent of Money/Gramma's Secret Recipe #Legends of Bikini Bottom (Part 1) #Legends of Bikini Bottom (Part 2) #Legends of Bikini Bottom (Part 3) #The Great Patty Caper #That Sinking Feeling/Karate Star #Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams #The Abrasive Side/Earworm #Hide and Then What Happens?/Shellback Shenanigans #The Masterpeice/Whelk Attack #You Don't Know Sponge/Tunnel of Glove #Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #New Fish in Town/Love That Squid #Big Sister Sam/Perfect Chemistry #Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty #Drive Thru/The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game/Sentimental Sponge #SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off Category:Episodes